


Eventually...

by SaintSergio



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: A/B/O, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, M/M, Omegaverse, Polyshipping, he's done with omegas, he's done with their heats, in my head, its a good fic, just trust me, multipartner, snarky Trowa, trowa is done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintSergio/pseuds/SaintSergio
Summary: Eventually Heero Yuy presented as an Omega. He's eighteen years old and officially the 'latest bloomer' much to everyone's surprise.





	1. One

The sleepy expression on that face was one of his favorite things in the world. The fact he got to see this sleepy face in the nest made it that much more precious to him. Lately Heero hadn’t been feeling very good and he’d taken to creating a nest in what used to be the living room. He’d rearranged the entire thing, shifting the couch over, the table, even the TV. The sheets from the bedroom made the first layer, and it looked like a bunch of Trowa’s clothes made it in. 

The nesting wasn’t new. Heero had presented as an Omega just a few months ago, just a bit of a late bloomer. Apparently Trowa made Heero feel safe. The nice, neutral Beta scent that he’d come to enjoy after a few years of knowing him. Trowa wouldn’t take advantage of his heat. He might beg for an Alpha, whimper and whine while the pain of not being filled takes hold of him, and then even cry afterward while his Omega half realizes he’d failed to provoke an Alpha and failed to conceive a child. His stupid second nature made it so hard to be his usual, reserved self like this. He hated it.

Trowa was watching Heero sleep right now, his fingers sliding along the other’s jaw and into that mess of soft brown hair.

“Hey,” Trowa whispered, hating to wake the other up. “Hey, I’ve got some water you need to drink.” 

Those dark blue eyes fluttered at the voice and he just curled into a tighter ball. He was slick between his legs and there was nothing he could really do about it. It was embarrassing and yet Trowa didn’t seem to notice; if he did, thankfully he said nothing about it. Heero felt a hand sliding through his hair again, scratching at his scalp, just very gently coaxing him into wakefulness. With a harsh sigh, Heero eventually sat up and reached out. He said nothing as he took the bottle and drank half of it rather quickly.

“Happy?” he breathed out around a sigh. Heero’s breath smelled like granola he’d eaten before he crashed.

“Pretty much. Finish it.”

“.....” Heero glared at Trowa for that, but did as he was told. With the empty bottle on the outside of the nest, Heero once more burrowed himself into a very similar position as when he woke up. 

Trowa stroked along the other’s side a little, squeezing slowly along his ribs, leaving his hips alone. Heero didn’t want anyone touching his hips like this. Licking along his lips, Trowa pressed a kiss to the other’s spine and spooned up behind him, leaving their top halves connected and the lower halves with space between them. Trowa might not have the sensitive nose of an Alpha, but it didn’t mean Heero wasn’t paranoid about it. Heero sighed a little at the contact and just gave a soft purr.

That purr was something else Trowa enjoyed. He nuzzled against the back of Heero’s neck and let the Omega go to sleep. 

Hours later Heero woke up to his cell phone vibrating. Grabbing it up and blinding himself in the process, he read the text from Wufei saying he was dropping off some delivery food. 

“Trowa,” Heero whispered, shaking the other’s shoulder lightly. He couldn’t go near the doors despite the blockers. “Wufei’s bringing food…” He was starving. During his more lucid moments in his heat, Heero was always starving. “You have to go get it…” It was very close to a whine. “Go check.”

Trowa hasn’t given any indication he was awake, and yet somehow Heero always knew when he was. With a low sigh, the taller of the two got up and uncovered them both and stared directly at the Omega who was curled up around his phone, giving Trowa a look. After a one eyed glare, Trowa wandered in his sweat pants from the nest to the front door. Sure enough, he found a bag of Taco Bell waiting right there for them. It was still warm. Glancing to the stairs, he just the crown of Wufei’s head as he wandered away.

“Thanks Wufei.”

A tan hand came up in a wave and Trowa grinned. Alpha Wufei, always worried about his friends.

“Taco Bell,” he called to Heero once the door was shut and the blockers were still in place and working. He didn’t need some random Alpha coming and trying to knock the door down. Wandering back to the nest, he kicked at Heero’s foot a little.

“Can I come in?” 

A grunt, which in Heero speak is a yes. Pulling back the covers again (the Omega covered himself back up), Trowa dropped the bag next to him and smirked. “Your favorite’s in there. Eat what you want.” If Heero didn’t leave anything for him, fine. Trowa wouldn’t complain. The more Heero ate the better. He wouldn’t have to shove granola down his throat again. 

Swift hands came out and snatched one of the burritos out of the bag. Heero unwrapped it and dug into it before he even realized this one had guacamole on it. Whatever. He was starving and he wolfed the burrito down in three big bites. Licking remnants off his fingers and mouth, he eyed the bag again curiously, then glanced up at the Beta before grabbing a taco. 

“Eat,” the Omega demanded. If Heero had to drink water, Trowa had to eat. He even handed Trowa a rather large burrito so he couldn’t pick a single taco and be done with it.

It made the corner of Trowa’s lips quirk up very briefly and then it was gone. “Understood.” He took the burrito from Heero and shrugged. Why not? He was going to need his energy when Heero’s next wave came through, anyway.

A comfortable weight of silence fell over the pair as they ate everything Wufei had brought them. Trowa even managed to get a couple more bottles of water in Heero before the Omega decided he was tired and going to be on his phone for a while. Meaning he was probably going to put in his headphones and watch some random videos that would take part of the anxiety away of waiting for the next uncomfortable wave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next wave of Heero's heat washes over him. Trowa is actually fed up with Omegas and their heats.

He was completely alone when he woke up. Heero’s signature blue eyes glared at his empty nest and immediately started to rearrange things. Trowa seemed to have messed a few things up in his sleep, but as soon as everything was back in place, the small ball of anxiety in his stomach relaxed quite a bit. Other feelings took over then - worry for starters. Where was Trowa?

He croaked the name out, his voice thick and cracking from whining loudly when his Omega half managed to crawl to the surface at the peak of the waves of his heat. Swallowing thickly, Heero tried to get some moisture in his parched throat. Nothing. He had nothing to swallow. He quickly scanned the room and found Trowa left two bottles of water out and a greedy hand snatched it up. It was downed rather quickly so he could try again.

“Trowa?” It was louder this time. 

From the kitchen, he heard something clatter loudly. “Sorry! I thought you’d be sleeping longer.” Trowa appeared in the doorway, smiling down at the sleepy man in the nest. “I was cooking some lunch. Skillet fried chicken with a side salad.” Heero liked chicken, and the salad was more for Trowa, honestly. 

“Yeah...” Heero watched his taller Beta friend before he climbed out of the nest. With a robe around his shoulders, Heero shuffled to the kitchen and looked around the pantry in a sort of daze. Why he was in the pantry, he wasn’t sure. Trowa just said he was cooking, and yet his hands grabbed for semi-sweet chocolate chips, the one junk food he really allowed himself. He licked his lips a little and walked to the table as he settled at the kitchen table and then opened the bag.

“What did I just say?” Trowa asked, frowning at the other.

“I don’t care.”

“Heero...”

_“Trowa...”_ It was snarky and mocked Trowa’s tone. A small handful of chocolate chips went to his mouth and he suckled on them slowly, enjoying the chocolate coating his tongue. A few chocolate chips weren’t going to hurt how hungry he was. Waking up this lucid was something of a miracle, especially since his heat would still go on for a day or two.

Trowa let out an unhappy noise and just rolled his eyes to continue cooking. He felt like all of his cooking was for naught despite knowing it wasn’t. Oh well. Whatever. If it made the Omega’s life a little more enjoyable at the moment, he supposed a few sweets would be fine. “You know you’re not getting away with this any other time.” It wasn’t a question.

A small grunt came from Heero’s direction. It was not a yes or a no, more a simple ‘I hear you speaking’. It made Trowa’s green eyes roll to the high heavens. “Give me strength,” he muttered to no one.

The pair eventually ate, and Heero had to be lead back to the nest after that. His next wave was upon him. He was starting to get that glassy look in his eyes and try to kiss at Trowa and nuzzle up to him while they were doing dishes.

Once in the nest, Trowa got Heero down to nothing but skin, and only stripped off his own shirt. He spooned up behind the slowly heating Omega. He was aware of the sweet scent Heero was putting out. He was murmuring all sorts of things against his pillow, directed at Trowa. But Trowa was here because he never took advantage. He wasn’t going to deny the smell, the way Heero talked, the way he looked like this, didn’t cause blood to burn and heat to pool in his groin. He could feel his cock thicken the more Heero spoke. Heero kept trying to wiggle himself against Trowa’s groin, trying to get Trowa to feel how slick and _ready_ he was. Trowa kept backing up and eventually had to draw one of his knees up and rest it against Heero’s ass while sighing as hard as he could.

Of course Heero tried to grind himself against Trowa’s leg for some kind of relief, but he let out a frustrated noise when Trowa got firm and threatened to leave the nest. Heero proceeded to whine and grind against his own hands.

Trowa knew what Heero was doing. He had to have relief. It was why Trowa changed the sheets in the nest after every wave. It made Heero feel better too. He pictured Heero’s fingers pushing into his slicked hole, the other hand around his weeping cock. It wouldn’t be enough, he’d keep begging for an Alpha, for a knot. The mattress shook as Heero’s hand flew over his cock faster, meaning his fingers were pushing into himself even harder. He whined, whimpered, and even bit down on Trowa’s arm before he pulled and tugged at the pillow.

Trowa’s hands slid along Heero’s side, up to his chest. Never below the waist. Dusty nipples were pinched between his fingers and rolled slowly. This was alright. This was just helping him as innocently as he could. Trowa buried his nose against the other’s scent gland and breathed in as he kept playing with those now diamond hard nubs. He twisted, tugged, and soothed with the large pads of his fingers. His reward was the Omega’s breathless moans, gasps, and that beautifully arched back.

It was several long minutes before Heero keened and whined his way to orgasm, in which a wordless scream ripped from him. Trowa’s hands stilled and then moved away to grab the prepared wet cloth. He made quick work of cleaning Heero’s mess from between his legs and along his hands. He swiped at the sheet too to get it less sticky before pressing a kiss to the back of Heero’s head. It wasn’t enough to completely satisfy his Omega side, but physically it helped Heero drift off into sleep for a few hours. He’d gather his energy and then the whole process would start again.

When that finally happened, then Trowa would wander off to take care of his own aching erection with a nice, freezing shower. Never below the belt, even on himself. That was the deal that Trowa had made with himself.

The shower was brisk, doing its job to flag the heat coiled in him. He only warmed the water when he had settled, freshly washed and going to crawl back into the nest with a few granola bars and some more water bottles. Heero probably wasn’t going to be very lucid next time he woke up.

“Almost there,” Trowa murmured into the sleeping Omega’s hair. He was almost through this and then everyone else would be back. His alone time with Heero was going to come to an end. It was a bit bittersweet for the Beta. He loved being close to Heero like this, but at the same time it was exhausting. He gladly did it, never thought twice about helping Heero with his heats…. Sometimes he just wished he was an Omega too, to help calm him down.

Green eyes shut as his hands trailed along Heero’s arms in a lazy caress back and forth. He didn’t feel himself drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter will be at least 1000 words or more. It's a goal I'm starting for myself. This is also not beta read, so if you find any mistakes, please let me know!


End file.
